1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwasher racks and more particularly pertains to a new easy load extendable/retractable bottom dishwasher rack for raising to a height equal to that of a top rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dishwasher racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, dishwasher racks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dishwasher racks include U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,802 to Bailey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,663 to Nussbaum; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,812 to Alvemarker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,419 to Purtilo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,189 to Santarossa; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,073 to Franchin.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new easy load extendable/retractabic bottom dishwasher rack. The inventive device includes a rack dimensioned for being received within a dishwasher. The rack is adapted for holding dishes and flatwares therein. The rack has a pair of upper tracks disposed on a lower surface thereof. A pair of lower tracks are provided with each having a pair of forward wheels and a pair of rearward wheels extending downwardly therefrom. The wheels are slidably received within opposed door tracks of a door of the dishwasher. A pair of scissor-action support assemblies extend between the pair of upper tracks and the pair of lower tracks. Lower ends of the support assemblies are coupled with the lower tracks. A forward lower end is pivotally coupled with the lower track. A rear lower end has a roller disposed thereon for being slidable within the lower tracks. Upper ends of the support assemblies are coupled with the upper tracks. The upper ends each have a pair of wheels coupled thereto with a space disposed between the wheels.
In these respects, the easy load extendable/retractable bottom dishwasher rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising to a height equal to that of a top rack.